


Couch Surfer

by SavoyPills



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoyPills/pseuds/SavoyPills
Summary: Alex is just a normal girl, and any normal girl could have the lead singer of Depeche Mode turn up at their doorstep in dire need of some help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Gahan is having a rough night, losing his girlfriend, phone, keys and cards all in the same night has got to hurt, and now he's ended up on the doormat of two girls flats in his own hometown, Basildon, Essex, England.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Lynn?" I call, looking at the nearly empty milk bottle in my hands. "Lynn!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I thought you got more milk at the shops."  
"We needed milk? I didn't know."  
"I told you we needed milk!"  
"Sorry Alex." Lynn grumbled, strolling into the kitchen, followed by a shorter girl with frizzy blonde hair. "Got distracted..." She said, a lingering glance at her and a dirty smirk on the corner of her mouth. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, best go to Tesco's then, eh. Anyway, feel free to introduce me to your new girlfriend sometime."  
"Oh, this is Sophie."  
"Oh, as in, Sophie from Gym?" I say, surprised.  
"Yeah, we finally hooked up."  
"Hi Sophie, I'm Alex, Lynn's flat mate, and I'm just off to Tesco, see ya!"  
"See ya..." Sophie said casually.

I walked down the stairs in the flat hallway, my car keys jingling in my jacket pocket. It stunk of weed and urine in the stairwell. This was not a lovely place, I didn't really know any lovely places in Basildon, except maybe the new Redrow Housing developments which my sister moved into with her boyfriend. She worked in a HSBC in Eastgate and Sam, with the post office. I walk out the main doors, almost slipping on wet flooring. It was raining a lot, which was nothing new. "Oh, hello Alex." I hear one of my neighbours say. Mason, a burning cigarette trickling ash down his already filthy jogging bottoms and hoodie. "Hello there." I say a little awkwardly. He grins with rotted yellow teeth. I do not like Mason, his wandering eyes and intimidating demeanour always gave me a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I usually try to avoid him, or keep any interaction with him short. "I'm having a small party with some friends in my flat tonight, I was wondering if you wanna come, you can even bring Lynn."  
"Thanks but no, I don't even like parties that much to be honest." I say, gripping my keys.  
"Come on, you've got to come." He says.  
"I don't have to do anything, me and Lynn are just gonna watch some DVD'S and eat takeaway, now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta grab some milk." I say, walking over to my car and unlocking it, Mason runs over. "Wait, Alex! It's my birthday, please come." He says. I sigh.  
"I'll see." I said, knowing full well I was not going. I get into my car and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during the day

Chapter 2 

I plonked the bags of shopping down the the kitchen counter and began to unload them, two bottles of milk, cereal, some chocolates and a few beers. Considering the fact that Lynn had only gone shopping the other day, we weren't lacking in other items. Lynn and Sophie were eating marmalade on toast watching the television in the front room. They had used the remaining milk to make themselves some coffee. "Woken up yet?" I ask, walking in with some orange juice. "Hmm?"  
"A little." Lynn said.  
"Right..." I nod gravely. "Any news for today then?"  
"Not really..."  
"Okay, so-"  
"Oh, wait, someone got stabbed with a needle at the Asda petrol station." Sophie said.  
"Oh well." I say, sitting down on the sofa. "Why, did they try and stop a junkie shoplifting Kinder Eggs?"  
"Uncanny." Lynn says.  
"Well, someone's now got Hepatitis or something."  
"And someone else has got a lot of Kinder Eggs."  
"Maybe they'll use the little yellow capsules to hide drugs up their bottom."  
"Maybe." Lynn said distantly. She was sucked into the Scooby Doo episode on the telly, the one with the Supernatural guys in it. I looked at the clock. Half twelve. I loved having days off. "Should we all go out?"  
"Where exactly? It's miserable outside."  
"Lakeside maybe, I've been meaning to do some clothes shopping."  
"I'm down for it, do you wanna come Soph?"  
"Yeah, sure, I need some new Gym clothes."

*

We walked through the centre of Lakeside, past all the shops. We walked into Primark and I bought some new pyjamas and a nice black dress, Sophie got her Gym clothes while Lynn just grabbed new underwear and some boots. After we had spent a ridiculous amount of money on some bath bombs from Lush, Xbox 360 games in Game and eaten several cheesy quesadillas, we were bored yet too full to move. It was only two in the afternoon. We were sitting in the food court surrounded by Taco Bell wrappers. "I've eaten more quesadillas than it should be humanly possible." I groan. Sophie mumbles in agreement. Lynn was trying to get up. "Foodbaby!" She said, rubbing her stomach. She grabbed her bags. "We ready to go?" She asks.  
"Just a few more minutes of adjustment." I say, sitting up. Sophie was leaning back into her chair with a defeated expression. "I'm lactose intolerant." She said.  
"Yeah... let's go to the bathroom then, eh?" Lynn said quietly. "Good idea." I say. 

*

We sat on the couch back at the flat, stoney faced. "That was, unholy..." I said. "I thought Alien was going to burst out of your chest."  
"It gives me really bad stomach aches, but I don't care, I love cheese..." Sophie said, almost drooling. I knew I'd do the same if I was her. Lynn laughed. We sat in silence for a few moments until I remembered something. "Oh, we got invited to a party." I say to Lynn, she peeked up with interest.  
"Really? Whose party?"  
"Masons." I groan. Lynn already looked disinterested. "Yeah, he wouldn't stop bugging me when I was tryna get milk, so I just said that I'd see if I could come just to make him go away." "Creepy Mason? Why's he having a party anyway?" Lynn asked.  
"It's his birthday." I sigh.  
"Um, no it isn't, his birthday ain't until September, it's May."  
"What? That fucking liar. Why is he so determined to get me in his flat anyway?"  
"You know, I have no idea, but it's definitely not his birthday, and I haven't even seen one of his weirdo mates that hang around."  
"Creepy."  
"Yeah, you're definitely not leaving the flat tonight, that is shady as hell."  
"Don't worry, I'm not planning on getting up from this sofa until the pizza man comes.

*

The door shut, waking me up. "Hey B." Lynn said, hanging her coat up by the front door. I sit up. "Hey, where'd you go?"  
"Oh, I was just dropping Sophie off home. Did you fall asleep watching the shopping channel?"  
"Seems like, there was an advert for this lawnmower and it just fucking put me to bed."  
"Well, you better wake up, it's four o'clock and you have work tomorrow, so you actually need to be able to sleep tonight."  
"True, true, I really regret agreeing to cover Gemma but I hate saying no and I don't want to cancel after saying yeah."  
"Sometimes you gotta say no."  
"I know, but I need the money."  
"You've only had one day off this week, today!"  
"I need the money."  
"I'll take an extra shift this week, get somebody to cover you."  
"Are you sure, because it's fine..."  
"No, you need a break."  
"Thanks Lynn, I'll see if anyone can cover my shift."  
"Right I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Fuck sake, I was thinking of having one."  
"Don't worry, you'll have time to have one after me." She said, grabbing a few towels from the airing cupboard and heading to the bathroom, I sink back down into the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest

Chapter three 

I opened the bathroom door and steam billowed out. I had just had my shower, Lynn was on the sofa, still in her bathrobe. I sit down too. Our hair wrapped in a towel, hers pink and mine turquoise.  
Six o'clock, I look at Lynn. "Did you order the pizza?"  
"Yeah, while you were singing your heart out in there."  
"Sweet, when's it coming?"  
"About forty minutes, should we start watching the show?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"What is it, anyway?"  
"The show? It's called Friday Night Dinner, there's only two seasons on Netflix though, but it's pretty good, it's got the guy from Inbetweeners in it."  
"I do like the Inbertweeners... let's go for it."  
"Sweet." I say, switching the telly on.  
"Should I fetch us some drinks?" Lynn says.  
"Uh, well, there are those unopened bottles of wine from Christmas that we could have."  
"Right, the reds you keep in the special booze cupboard?"  
"Those are the ones."  
"Alright indeed-y!" She said, walking into the kitchen and digging through the cupboard. The doorbell buzzed. I get up, believing it to be the pizza, instead, there was a man standing at the door. He looked to be about in his late forties at least, exhausted, physically and emotionally. "Hi... I really need your help right now..." He said, before passing out onto the carpet with a thud. Lynn ran out from the kitchen with one of the wine bottles. "What the fuck was that?" She asked, I looked down at this stranger.  
"I don't know... should we call an ambulance?"  
"But I've got weed in my room, what if they find it stashed there?"  
"I doubt the paramedics first priority is a drugs bust when we have an unconscious man laying in the entrance hall."  
"Well, it would be rather bad, considering I'm a police officer... who is he, anyway?"  
"I don't fucking know, he didn't have a chance to introduce himself before he dropped like a sack of shit."  
"He looks familiar... should we move him?"  
"I don't know, what if he broke his neck or something?" I say, beginning to get panicky. The man in question, let out a small belch and groaned. "Well, at least he's still breathing... Lynn, go get some water would you, I'll stay with him."  
"Yeah, okay." She stammered, rushing to get a glass of water, she handed it to me, I set it down beside myself, dipping my fingers in it and flicking little droplets onto the mans face. He flinched and scrunched up his eyes. "Stop that..." He muttered. I look towards Lynn.  
"Help me get him sitting up." I say, beginning to try and shift this mans body and prop him on the wall. He finally opened his eyes, hazily.  
"Where, who, what?" He mumbled. He tried to get up but I gently pushed him back down.  
"You need to relax man, you're all worked up. Here, drink some water." I say, handing him the glass, he grasps it and drinks greedily. "I'm Alex, this is Lynn. You're in our flat." I say.  
He looks up. "What happened." He asked.  
"You showed up at the front door, said you needed help, then just fucking..." I drift off, gesturing to him. He groans again.  
"Oh yeah... shit... have you seen my keys?" He said, patting himself down. We shake our heads. "I don't have them on me, or my phone, or wallet. What the fuck?"  
"You've lost them?"  
"Yeah, I don't know where they are... fuck."  
"What exactly happened to you?"  
"Well, my now ex-girlfriend has kicked me out of my own house, stolen my car and I went to the pub, now I'm here... where the fuck are we?"  
"Basildon mate..." I say, I see some relief in the mans brown eyes.  
"Fuck me, Basildon... haven't been back home for a while."  
"You don't live here?"  
"Far from it, I live in New York." He said.  
"How the fuck?" I yelled in shock.  
"I can't remember..." He said weakly. He looked like he might cry, in fact, his eyes were already watery. I felt immense pity for this guy, he genuinely seemed like he was having a very bad time, either that or he was an incredible actor.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'll help you, somehow. There's no need to get upset." I coo. "Come on, let's get you up, you need to have a shower. Get into some clean clothes, have some food." I say, I help him up. "Can you manage it?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I think so. Where's the bathroom?"  
"I'll show you, let's just get you some towels."  
"Thanks..."  
"That's alright, we're having dinner soon, if you want some."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Pal, it's clear you're fucked. Your staying the night at least. But I swear to god if you try any shit." I warn. The man seems a little shocked.  
"Dear god, no."  
"Alright. Well, enjoy your shower, me and Lynn are gonna try and find you some clothes."  
"Thanks, Alex... I never introduced myself did I?"  
"No..."  
"Right, I'm David, but just call me Dave."  
"Cool, well, see you in a bit." I say, shutting the bathroom door for him. Lynn turns to me, dragging me into the kitchen. 

"What the fuck, Alex?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you letting him stay, can't you just call a cab for him?"  
"Lynn, he hasn't got any money, a phone, keys, he lives on a completely different continent, how could I not help him?"  
"Pretty easily."  
"Just... you wouldn't feel guilty at all just sending a clearly unstable guy out into the wild like that?"  
"Whatever's happened is none of our business."  
"It became our business when he fell through the front door. I need to find him some clothes before he gets out of the shower all naked and stuff."  
"In my room, there's a box of some of the old roommates shit that he never came to collect, it may be a little big for him, but not too much."  
"Right, thanks Lynn."  
"This does not mean I support him staying here."  
"Okay." I say, heading into Lynn's room, a little searching found a cardboard box in the back of the closet, I drag it out. Some boxers, dark blue pyjamas, they definitely would be a bit baggy on Dave, but it would have to do for now. I knock on the bathroom door. "David?" I call.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have some pyjamas for you."  
"Oh, thank you! Do you wanna just crack the door open and slide them through, if that's alright?"  
"Yeah, okay." I say, doing as he said, it was really steamy in there. "Um, there you go man." I said, closing the door again.  
"Thanks!" He called through the hardwood. I go back into the living room with Lynn.  
"He's sleeping on the couch tonight." She said plainly.  
"Well, duh, I'm not gonna give up my bed for a stranger and I don't expect you to either, but do you think he'll be okay, after everything that apparently happened?"  
"I'm not a psychologist Alex, neither are you girl."  
"I know, but still, sounds like he's had a shocker."  
"Yeah... ugh, so he can stay for a few days, stop making me feel sorry for him."  
"I'm not trying to." I say, I was about to say something else but the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza." I muse, getting up and heading to the door. I open it. It's Mason.  
"Oh, Alex, you're not dressed, I thought you were gonna come to my party." He said, his eyes already looking at my slightly exposed cleavage, I adjust my dressing gown.  
"I said that I'd see what I could do, something came up though."  
"What happened?"  
"Alex?" I hear Dave call, he comes out of the bathroom, he isn't wearing the pyjamas, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Mason looks surprised as Dave walks up. I was also surprised. I didn't really expect a guy around his age to be so in shape. He wasn't extremely muscular or anything, just definitely worked out a little. He wrapped an arm around my waist, which caused me to go a little red. "Well, who's this?" He asked, looking at Mason. "Am I going to get jealous?" He said. Mason shifted uncomfortably. "This is Mason, a neighbour, he was just leaving, weren't you, Mason?" I say with a forced smile. Mason nodded quickly and walked away. Dave waited until I closed the door to take his arm from me.  
"Woah, he is way into you." He said.  
"Don't remind me, he's always tryna catch me alone... thanks for scaring him off."  
"No problem. He seems like a creep, he's about 68 years old and you're like..."  
"26." I say. "And yeah, he is a creep, just can't take no for an answer."  
"He tried luring her to his birthday party today, his birthday isn't even until September, nor have I seen his mates hanging around either."  
"Seems dodgy... thanks for letting me stay, I'll try and find another place tomorrow." He said.  
Lynn sighed. "Wait, you can stay for as many days as you need until you can get back on your feet. You might be able to keep Mason away."  
"Are you sure, I won't just be a burden?"  
"Eh, maybe if you could make a little money you could help pay rent and utilities, but for now we'll handle it."  
"Thanks, I'll try to get some money, I know exactly what to do." He said, he went to put his pyjamas on and come back out. The door bell rang again. "I'll get it this time." He said, heading up to the door. It was the pizza man, finally at long last.  
"Pizza for Alex?"  
"Yeah, she's just inside. Alex!"  
"Coming!" I say, rushing up. I put a tenner in the delivery mans hand. "Thank you!" I say, taking the pizzas.  
"Have a nice night." The man says.  
"You too!" I say, closing the door as he began to walk away. We all sat down on the sofa. "Right, let's watch TV and eat." I say.


	5. Fucc

I will no longer be continuing this work on this site, I don't really like the interface that much. However, Couch Surfer has been relocated to Wattpad under the same name on my account human-trash-jpeg with some editing of course. There's also a Martin Gore fic I've written under the name of Loverman of that peaks your interest

The author


End file.
